Almas verdaderas
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Femslash Ginny WeasleyLuna Lovegood. ¿Sabían que cuando se es muy feliz, el alma puede escapar del cuerpo?


_Cuando la tierra aun era plana,   
cuando las nubes eran hechas de fuego   
y las montañas se estiraban hasta el cielo,   
a veces más arriba;   
las personas caminaban por el mundo como monstruos,   
tenían dos pares de brazos, dos pares de piernas:   
tenían dos rostros viendo de una cabeza gigante   
para que pudieran ver alrededor cuando leían o cuando hablaban,   
y nunca supieron nada del amor.   
Fue antes del origen del amor._

**True Souls.**

¿Sabías que cuando haces el amor, el alma escapa de tu cuerpo?

¡No es broma! Lo leí alguna vez, no recuerdo en qué libro y sé que en el Quibbler durante la edición de Febrero del año pasado lo mencionaron. El alma es como un ratoncito asustadizo y se esconde dentro de nuestro cuerpo, soportando el dolor y las lágrimas, asomándose un poco cuando ve la risa, el amor. 

Según el artículo, hay que tener cuidado de no tener demasiado amor, demasiada alegría, porque entonces las cadenas que atan a nuestra alma a nuestro cuerpo se rompen, y quedamos sin alma como si fuéramos robots.

Y eso pasa cuando hacemos el amor.

Ginny, ¡es en serio! ¡No tienes que reír así! Aunque te veas tan hermosa cuando lo haces, déjame seguir diciéndote mi historia, y mientras dibujaré con mis dedos las constelaciones de las pecas en tu pecho, y sonreiré ante lo bella que eres y como nuestros cabellos se mezclan en un lago de luz de luna y sangre.

Oh, ¿entonces te parece bien eso? Seguiré, por supuesto.

Cuando la leí me pareció interesante, pero también triste, porque entonces las personas, al hacer el amor, perdían sus almas. Me imaginé que eso era lo que le había pasado a tantas personas que dejaban de quererse, porque todos dicen que el amor está en el alma, aunque te duela el corazón al hacerlo. Imaginé que, te dolía, porque ahí es donde se escondía el alma, y con el amor se trataba de hacer más chica y se escondía con la sangre y el músculo, tratando de hacerse una cobija.

Sí, lo adivinaste. Por eso es que no quería hacer el amor contigo. Te amaba - amo - tanto que pensar en dejar de quererte y amarte por un sólo día era demasiado. Por eso me recostaba en mi cama en silencio con las cortinas cerradas y me acariciaba pensando que eran tus dedos, acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo susurrando tu nombre y viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba que mis dedos eran en realidad los tuyos, o trataba de pensar si tus manos serían suaves como brisa o duras como lágrimas, pero la verdad era que nunca podía llegar a imaginarlo por completo.

La verdad, es que tus besos saben a lluvia y podrían ser como lágrimas pero tus manos son gentiles aunque firmes, y no hay nada igual. 

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste? Tuve tanto miedo de quedarme sin alma en ese momento, porque la sensación de tus labios suaves contra los míos casi me desmaya, y pensé que nada, nada podría hacerme más feliz.

Sí, sí, sé que luego _tú_ me hiciste más feliz, pero en ese momento no lo sabía, y pensé en un momento de lucidez mientras me besabas quizá no me importaría quedarme sin alma, sólo por un momento eterno de perfección a tu lado.

Pero entonces bajé del cielo y seguías viéndome con ojos miel asustados, temerosos de haber hecho algo mal... y entonces te besé. Mi alma no podía haberse ido porque seguía amándote y quería besarte y amarte y abrazarte por siempre, volver a tener ese momento de perfección.

Y lo tuvimos, de alguna forma. Y no terminó, porque tomaste mi mano y seguimos juntas.

Y una noche, mientras tenías tu cabeza en mis piernas y veíamos las estrellas, me puse a pensar en lo que habían escrito en el Quibbler, ¿y sabes de qué me di cuenta?

Se equivocaron.

¿Lo sabías?

No, no es porque sea una idea absurda que con la felicidad nos quedemos sin alma. La verdad es que al hacer el amor nuestras almas _sí_ salen de nuestros cuerpos, pero lo que no pusieron los demás era que no escapaba. 

Ya te interesé, ¿verdad? Pero quizá deba detenerme y seguir trazando el mapa de tu cuerpo y abrazarme a ti para...

¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Continuaré.

La verdad es que el alma escapa porque también hace el amor. Cuando dos almas se encuentran se separan del cuerpo para aliviarse sus heridas y besarse. Sangran la una en la otra y se funden, y así, cuando el orgasmo termina y tienen que volver al cuerpo, la verdad es que llevan un pedazo de cada una, y así nunca van a estar solas. Al menos, no de verdad.

¿En verdad me crees?

Porque algo más pasa. Cada vez que hacen el amor así como cuando tus dedos o tus labios o cuando yo te llevo al clímax, nuestras almas siguen intercambiando partes y habrá un día en que al final terminaremos tú con mi alma, y yo con la tuya.

Y te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma, que es parte tuya y es parte mía.


End file.
